Shadows, Wizardry, and Pink Toads R
by liondancer17
Summary: REWRITE: When Mokuba gets a letter to Hogwarts, Seto is forced to be a teacher. At Hogwarts, he faces corruption, secrets, darkness, and pink toads.
1. Prolouge

A/N

Chances are that you've read my previous story, and are now coming here to read the re-write. Thank you for visiting this one, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own either franchise.

_R_xxX

_Magic history, like any history, is a complicated, intricate history of truths and lies. Every decision, every lie, every murder, is covered in shadows that no person can truly untangle. From the tragedy of Kul-Elna, to the hundreds of innocents slain by the Dark Lord, not one person can escape the shadow of history. All we can hope to do is understand the mistakes of our ancestors, and pray to the gods that we don't mirror the consequences of their actions. _

_Unfortunately, the past is something many wish to keep hidden, due to its power. Those in control of our fates wish to hide the secrets of their predecessors, secrets that may be the undoing of their power. The façade of our say in society may shatter, just as it did hundreds of years ago, when the great kings fell. Because of this, many precious legends were lost; legends which could have bettered us, and let us grow as a society. One of these is the tragic story of the nameless pharaoh, a story kept secret for a reason._

_Wizards are afraid of the dark for a reason. For many wizards, the dark is the last thing they saw. From the dark, lonely cells of the medieval era, to the hours of dark, painful torture by the Death Eaters, dark has always meant death. Even ghosts tend to follow the charming, vibrant light of life surrounding them. The dark carried memories that could swallow them up, and create even less of a person than there already was to begin with. However, many are drawn to the shadows. The power of darkness ensnares those who listen to it. Absolute power is corrupting, no matter who wields it._

_There is a darker reflection of the magic used by wizards today. The shadow realm, an entity that overlaps our own world, carries a magic of its own. Few wizards know of its existence, and those who do pass it off as legends. The users of this magic, shadow mages prefer it this way. They fear persecution, and the corruption that blooms with the power of the shadows. They keep to the shadows. If the stay secret, they survive._

_Wizards can sense this magic, though only if there is a large concentration. If there are more than two shadow mages in the same area, the magic they exude will be sensed by a wizard. The Millennium Items, objects made of almost pure shadow magic, exemplify this. They can coat almost an entire city in shadow magic. Humans with no magic won't sense it, but people with magic in their blood can. Even a child with no experience in magic can sense the change. Mokuba, a child with wizard magic, could sense this change. He felt the shadow magic coating the city, smothering him in its grasp. His different magical core fought it, but it wasn't enough. He began to experience horrible headaches, and he was bedridden for days._

_Then his eleventh birthday came. Even under the coat of shadow magic, he was sensed. In Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his name was written down._

_Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the school, had already grown worried about this little area. The magic coming from it was not normal, and much more powerful than anything he had ever seen. Now, a child would be coming to his school from that area. It was too much to handle, he had to see what this magic was. Now, he had the opportunity. He would be visiting Domino City._

_R_xxX

A/N Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Thank you all for your extraordinarily kind words! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own either franchise.

(Dumbledore's POV)

Pain lashed through his head the minute he set foot on the pavement. He stumbled forward, pressing his skull between his hands. What _was_ this place? A presence was smothering him, drowning him in its grasp. It felt worse than he had thought. Taking a minute to catch his breath, he slowly released his pounding head.

"_Sanctu__s dolori."_ He murmured under his breath. The pain slowly drained away, leaving only a dull throbbing in the back of his mind. Taking another breath to steady himself, he started walking.

The city, despite the dark presence coating it, was beautiful. Enormous buildings towered overhead, glimmering in the light of the afternoon. Muggles walked by, some with their families, some with their friends, and many by themselves. A few paused to stare at Dumbledore himself. He couldn't blame them, it must have been an odd site to see a lanky, tall old man, with a beard long enough to tuck into his belt, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt advertising '_Snapper Jack's Taco Shack.'_ He almost wished he wore his robes, at least _then _he could just be passed off as an old man dressing up for some kind of costume party.

There was a sudden rush of the dark magic coating this city. Dumbledore froze in place. The magic grew, pulsating from one building. Reaching into his pocket, he wrapped his fingers around his wand. There was the cold feeling of ice sliding down his neck as he cast the Disillusionment Charm. Drawing closer to the apartment the magic was coming from, he drew his wand from the ridiculous muggle clothing. (Really, robes were _much_ more convenient. How could they live, confined like this?)

The door cracked open. An albino, doe-eyed boy stepped out. At first glance, he appeared harmless, but the dark magic coming off of him swamped Dumbledore. For a second, he was no longer on Earth. He could see the darkness swamping him, curling around him like hands, welcoming him into the world they were from. He could see the glimmering of eyes hiding in the shadows. In the back of his mind, he could hear the screams of villagers…from _his _village…he could feel anger and vengeance take hold. He _had _to kill the pharaoh, the cause of all of this pain and destruction. Did he not deserve to feel the vengeance of Diabound?

As soon as they had appeared, the shadows vanished. The doe-eyed boy looked different. His features were sharper, and more dangerous. His brown eyes had a bloody tint to them. They swept over the area around him. For a brief second, they landed on him. Something about him made Dumbledore genuinely afraid. Maybe it was the ancient, dark power emanating from him. Maybe it was the frightening vision he had experienced. He didn't know, he just knew he didn't want the boy to see him.

For a second, the boy held his gaze. Then he started looking around again, apparently believing that Dumbledore wasn't there.

Finally, the boy walked back inside. Dumbledore let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. He made a mental note to keep an eye on this boy. He may prove to be very, very dangerous if he wasn't controlled.

XxxXxxX

A/N It's a much shorter chapter than you all deserve, but I promise that the next one will have the Kaiba brothers. I just wanted to have Bakura in this one. Please review! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

"_W-what's this? An update? How? THIS IS IMPSSIBLE!"_

Seriously, though, I'm sorry guys. My muse seems to have abandoned Yu-Gi-Oh in favor of Hetalia: Axis Powers. But, after watching the new movie, and re-reading some of my old favourite fanfictions, inspiration starting crawling back. I really hope this is worth the wait! (Is shot)

For the record, Kaiba is seventeen in this story. I know he's sixteen, but he needs to be seventeen for everything to work.

Disclaimer: I don't own either franchise.

(This is most likely Kaiba's inner mini-commentary/sarcastic remarks.)

(Seto's POV)

Seto Kaiba, if asked to describe himself would describe himself as intelligent, patient, and down-to-earth. He chose intelligent for obvious reasons. Not only was he smart enough to beat a master at chess at a young age, (even if he did cheat, but that was beside the point) he also came up with the designs for the duel disk when he was still in middle school, the age that most children would be learning simple algebra. He was able to _buy _KaibaCorp from Gozaburo when he was still a preteen, and seize control of an entire company. Most children only _dreamed _of being CEOs, he was able to do it when he was still in Middle School.

(For the record, he still smiled to himself when he remembered the pure look of horror Gozaburo gave when Mokuba gave his 2% to Seto. It was simply priceless.)

He chose patient for two reasons. One, he was patient enough to plan out strategies in everything, from Duel Monsters to company plans. Two, he had employees a person had to have the patience of a nun to deal with. He still shuddered when he recalled an hour-long argument he had against an employee who simply didn't understand the concept of supply and demand. Yes, he was definitely a very, very patient man.

The last one, down-to-earth, was more of an opinionated one. He believed himself to be much more, shall we say, _grounded_ than other people he had to deal with on a regular basis. After all, he didn't have hallucinations about talking to _dead Egyptian pharaohs _on a regularly, nor did he claim to be possessed by said spirit every time he played a children's card game. He also has never host an entire tournament to obtain an Egyptian artifact, no matter how valuable it is, nor does he watch children's cartoons on a regular basis. (Card gamed don't count, you actually have to use your mind when playing them. Plus, they win you money.) Indeed, he was probably the most down-to-earth person he knew.

But even he simply couldn't explain this.

He had woken up that morning to Mokuba violently shaking his shoulder, wide eyed, and clutching a letter. On the boy's shoulder was a barn owl. Seto's immediate reaction was to open the window and force the owl out of the house, but the owl didn't seem to want to leave. If anything, it clung to Mokuba tighter, clicking its beak and flapping its wings violently, almost smacking Mokuba in the face several times. It was only after Seto stopped trying to get the owl to leave did it finally relax its death grip on the poor boy, and it chose to perch itself on the kitchen counter, giving a haughty glare at Kaiba whenever the CEO walked by. Kaiba chose to ignore this, and instead turned his focus to the letter. It was written on heavy parchment, the kind someone would use in the 1800s, and it was in English. It was also sealed with wax. The part that scared Kaiba the most, though, was the address.

_M. Mokuba Kaiba_

_The Kitchen_

_Domino City, Japan_

Of course, Kaiba was immediately convinced this was a prank, probably pulled by one of his employees, or possible even the Mutt. He snatched the letter out of Mokuba's hands, and began to read it out loud.

"_Hogwarts School_ _of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mokuba Kaiba, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._ _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_ _Deputy Headmistress_."

This, of course, confirmed Seto's theory about a practical joke. He jammed the letter back into the envelope, not even bothering to read the second letter. He handed the letter back to Mokuba, and began to walk back upstairs.

"Um, Seto…" Mokuba began. Seto didn't turn around.

"Mokuba, go back to bed. This is just the Mutt's idea of a practical joke." He growled. Maybe he could send the owl back in a box. He was really getting sick of seeing the thing glaring at him.

"Seto!" he heard Mokuba calling downstairs. Seto turned around. Mokuba was standing at the door, holding it open. An elderly man with a long beard was standing there, smiling. He was wearing a t-shirt with a taco dancing in front of a hut, and a pair of jeans. He was holding a wand in his hand, the tip glowing. The owl, seeing him, flew from its place on the counter and landed on the old man's shoulder, narrowing its enormous eyes at Seto as it did so.

"Hello! My name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I assume Mr. Mokuba Kaiba has received his letter, yes?" The man asked. His Japanese was heavily accented, but not to the point where it was hard to understand.

Seto walked down the first floor, leveling his glare with the man's calm gaze. Did this man honestly believe himself to be a wizard, or was this some kind of idea for a sick joke? Either way, Seto wasn't going to play along.

"Yes, yes he has. Now, I would appreciate it if you would leave my mansion before I call security on you." Seto replied, making sure to add extra venom into his tone. The man, though, didn't seem affected at all.

"Wonderful! I assume Mokuba will be attending, am I correct?" he asked. Seto's eyes narrowed. This man simply didn't understand, did he?

"No. My brother isn't going anywhere. Leave. Now." He spat. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Why? You want the best for him, don't you?" he asked. Anger pulsed through Kaiba. How dare this man accuse him of mistreating his brother?

"Yes I do. Leave. Now. You are _really _starting to irritate me." He snarled. His eyes were two narrowed chips of ice, glowing with anger. Dumbledore, though, merely smiled back in understanding, his own sky blue eyes warm with understanding.

"You don't believe in magic, do you, Mr. Kaiba? How unfortunate, it's rolling off you in waves. I assure you, though, that Mokuba will receive the best education there is, and he will not be harmed." Dumbledore replied. His voice was calm and even. At this point, Kaiba's fists were clenched at his sides.

"Mokuba is not going anywhere, especially to some boarding school to learn _magic tricks_." He snapped back. Dumbledore's expression suddenly changed, going from friendly and understanding to calm and formal.

"Alright, fine." He replied calmly. "Let him continue muggle school. Let his magic continue to grow inside him, and become unstable. Let him go insane from holding in his power, and lash out at everyone and anyone whenever it becomes too much to contain. Or, you could simply let him learn to control it. Your choice. " Then he waved his wand, and an envelope appeared. He placed it in Seto's hands.

"This is a set of instructions to Diagon Alley, and how to get to Platform 9 ¾." Then he looked over Seto once again. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Seto replied stiffly. The man smiled.

"We have a new teaching position open. You could fill it, if you want. Contact me by owl if you're interested. I expect to hear from you soon, Seto Kaiba." With that, the elderly wizard turned and vanished through the door. The owl flew off of his shoulder, and resumed its perch on the counter. A few moments later, he heard a loud '_crack! _from down the street.

Seto glared at the spot where the man had vanished, his eyes narrowed, and his mouth pressed into a thin line. Of course, he wasn't buying any of it. The man could train owls and produce lists all he wanted, but that didn't mean Seto was going to give up Mokuba for some English boarding school. He was about to throw the list away, when he felt Mokuba grab his arm.

"Seto! Wait!" Mokuba called. Seto stopped and turned around. Mokuba was staring wide eyed at Seto, clutching the letter Dumbledore had given him. Seto stopped.

"Yes, what is it Mokuba?" Seto asked. Mokuba seemed to hesitate, his mouth opening and closing a few times, but then he finally spoke.

"I want to go to Hogwarts. That Dumbledore man was right; he made a list out of nowhere, and just appeared at the door! Plus, he just vanished! I watched him walk away, and he just disappeared! Seto, I don't want to go crazy! You understand, right?" Mokuba asked, his eyes wide and pleading. Seto didn't reply. Mokuba started again.

"Seto, you can come too, you can make sure I'm okay. He said you can teach. You can take me home if it isn't real, and I'm sure you can handle any trouble we get into, right brother?" Mokuba asked. Seto smiled a little bit at that last part. He supposed Mokuba was right; he could make sure his brother was okay. (Not that there was any chance of magic being real, but if his brother wanted to go so badly…)

"Alright, we can go. I'll write to this Dumbledore man after breakfast." He replied. Mokuba gave an enormous, relieved smile.

Seto Kaiba had no idea what he was getting himself into.

(Dumbledore's POV)

Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the apartment again. This and the KaibaCorp mansion were the two strongest sources of untapped magic. There was another source coming from somewhere in the city, but the elderly wizard figured that he could get Kaiba or Mokuba to tell him about it later.

He rapped on the door. The same boy poked his head out, his doe-like eyes half-lidded and sleepy. Dumbledore noticed the golden ring around the boy's neck. It was very powerful and dark, almost like a horcrux…

"_Sumimasen sensei , anataha dare desuka ? Nani ga hitsuyou?" _**(1)**The boy asked. Dumbledore blinked, and then smiled.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I have an offer for you…" Dumbledore started, speaking in Japanese. If he could convince this boy to be a substitute for Hagrid, then he would be able to watch this source of dark magic as well.

Two down, two to go.

A/N I hope you guys like this one! I'll try to update faster next time…haha…

Excuse me sir, but who are you? What do you want?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Okay, I know that this has been long, long, long overdue. I know guys, I know. To make up for this, I am going to make this chapter extra, extra long. Please don't kill me! As with before, Marik is the good one, Malik is the bad one.

(Also, forgive me, but I ship RivalShipping. I won't actually make it happen, BlueShipping will be the thing here, but I will add hints of Yuugi and Kaiba having a one-sided friendship, with Kaiba gradually accepting it.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>(Seto's POV)<p>

Sometimes, Seto Kaiba considered taking up religion.

It wasn't because he was concerned for trivial things such as his soul, of course. Seto Kaiba was well aware that he was going to be punished if there was such a thing as an afterlife, whether it be burning in a lake of fire and brimstone, or being eaten alive by _Ammit_, the Great Devourer of the Dead.

(Seto clenched his jaw when he realized that he knew exactly who_ Ammit_ was, and that he automatically felt a great sense of respect take him when he thought of the Egyptian goddess.)

No, Seto was well aware that he was damned. The reason he occasionally considered taking up religion was because he was _certain _that there must be some deity or deities that was doing this to him. Seto Kaiba definitely_ did not _lead a normal life, millions of dollars aside. Most people don't encounter "magic" on a near day-to-day basis, or, as the mutt so eloquently put it, have it "tap-dance naked in front of him". He was certain that someone up there was toying with him and constantly putting him in close-contact with psychopaths just for fun. Most people don't have a life this so sickeningly filled to the brim with irony. He, a reasonable man of science, had to go through this. Most teenagers say that they had their heart stolen by a beautiful girl or handsome boy...well, Seto had his _soul_ stolen.

_Twice._

Currently, he was sitting across from the boy who was the very pane of his existence, and a definite MacGuffin for all this magic shit, Yuugi Mutou. The petite, tri-coloured haired boy was sitting in a chair way too big for his tiny body, and was clutching the tacky puzzle in his hands. He looked to be almost (rightfully) ashamed to take up Seto's precious time, his amethyst eyes trained on his necklace, as well as a brown paper package that sat in his tiny lap. Seto swore that he saw the midget blushing, probably in embarrassment, under Seto's piercing, icy gaze.

His shy silence was really, really starting to piss Seto off.

"What do you want?" Seto asked, his voice dripping with acidic irritation. Yuugi blinked, seeming to come back from wherever he had spaced out from, and placed the small package on the desk. Seto stared at it blankly, arching a thin eyebrow in confusion. Yuugi gave a sheepish smile, and that only caused Seto to raise another eyebrow.

"Open it...Marik told me that I really shouldn't be the one to hold onto it, since you are the reincarnation of the Priest and all-"

"Yuugi, what the hell are you talking about?" Seto asked, cutting off Yuugi's (insane) ramblings.

"Just open it, Kaiba..." he said, adding a soft sigh in exasperation. Seto gave shifted his glare away from the midget, and instead settled on glaring at the object. It was oblong, with a spherical top, and two wing-like structures protruding from the side. Immediately, he knew what it was.

"I was right, you do belong in a mental institution." Seto said, never lifting his glare from the Millennium Rod. Yuugi let out another sigh.

"If I didn't know you liked Tea, I would say that you were falling in love with me, sighing like that." Seto added, just to piss off the mini-duelist. It worked, and Seto allowed himself a little smirk when Yuugi's eyebrow twitched, and he dipped his head down, rubbing his temples with a tiny hand. After a moment, Yuugi looked back up at Seto, with the expression one might give when they are somewhere they really didn't want to be.

Seto had a feeling that he most likely harboured the same expression.

"Just take it, okay, Kaiba-kun?" Yuugi asked. Seto flinched slightly at the intimacy implied in calling him "kun". No one called him "kun" but Yuugi. Even the teachers referred to him as "san", as well as his fellow classmates. Mokuba always referred to him as "onii-sama", out of respect and adoration. Only Yuugi thought of him as a close-enough friend to refer to him as "kun". Only Yuugi saw him as just Seto, not Seto Kaiba, the owner of a million-dollar corporation. To Yuugi, Kaiba was just a fellow duelist, and a satellite, but still important, member of his circle of friends.

Only Yuugi.

Seto let his gaze flicker briefly to the smaller boy. Yuugi stared directly at him, his amethyst eyes wide and pleading. Seto could have swore that Yuugi had the exact same expression that Mokuba did when he was begging for extra dessert. Did all midgets with wide eyes know how to do that? It must have hurt his self-respect, if Yuugi had any, to make a puppy face.

Then Seto saw Mokuba in place of Yuugi, and he knew he had no choice. Besides, the midget was stubborn...and Seto had more important things to do than sit here and argue with the insane duelist. One doesn't argue with idiots. They will drag you down to their level, and beat you with experience.

Snatching the Millennium Rod off the desk, Seto sent one last distasteful glare to the unresponsive wrapping paper, before he tore it off.

Immediately, three things happened at once.

The first was that Seto found himself entranced by the surface of the object. The shadows swimming over the golden surface were unnatural, swirling in patterns that shouldn't be possible with the steady light source of the ceiling light. The shadows danced across the surface, hypnotizing, beautiful, entrancing...

The second was that the item let out a brilliant blast of golden light, shimmering and reflecting off of every surface. Seto wasn't aware of the Eye of Horus that appeared on his forehead as the item accepted him as its true master, nor of the shadows that writhed and hissed from every corner of the room. He wasn't aware of the silhouette of the Blue Eyes White Dragon that appeared behind him, spreading its wings and letting out a roar of triumph. He was aware of none of these things, but the Pharaoh, who appeared in spirit form behind Yuugi, was. The ancient spirit smiled as he watched the true owner of the Millennium Rod accept its power.

The last thing was the visions. A hundred thousand images assaulted the CEO's mind, images that went by so fast, yet burned with clarity in his mind. He saw _her_, her face, her long white hair, her crystal eyes...he saw his father, his mother, his village. He saw his pharaoh, his father, the thief, his death..

As soon as it happened, it was all over. Seto sat there, staring at the innocent hunk of gold resting in his palm. Yuugi looked up at him with wide, expectant eyes, waiting for Seto to proudly declare that he believed in magic, and to join Yuugi and his group with open arms.

Of course, it didn't happen. This is Seto Kaiba, after all.

"Out." Seto said. His shoulders were trembling, and his knuckles were white with how hard he was gripping the item.

"What..?" Yuugi asked, blinking.

"OUT!" Seto yelled. As if he had been attacked, Yuugi jumped, running out of the room.

He swore he saw the after-image of Yuugi, probably from the light, shaking his head in disappointment, and looking at him with red eyes.

* * *

><p>In the events of the next couple of days, Seto, once more, began to ponder whether he should take up religion or not. Either that, or too much contact with Yuugi's friends was starting to get to him.<p>

The Millennium Rod, for one thing, was not natural. Seto locked it in his drawer, deciding to pawn it off. The next morning, it in his hands, cradled gently against his chest while he slept. After that realization, Seto hurled it across the room, and then decided to lock it in his closet.

After that, he got himself dressed in a white suit, and headed down the staircase. One of his maids had brought over a make-up bag, and her eyeliner was left sitting on the sink.

As if drawn by some mysterious force, Seto walked into the bathroom, and applied the eyeliner. After that, he walked out onto the lawn, and said the ritual prayer to Ra, so that he may have a safe journey.

It was only when he walked back inside and began to make oatmeal that Mokuba pointed out how weird Seto was acting.

The Millennium Rod was sitting right next to the oatmeal.

The next several days passed in the same vein, with Kaiba randomly lapsing into Ancient Egyptian, with the Millennium Rod popping up everywhere he went. Eventually, Seto decided to give up and just keep it with him, thinking that, somehow, it would stop him from losing his mind.

It didn't.

When Seto was once more forced to go to out with Mokuba he passed by Yuugi in the street. Yuugi approached him, and was about to ask how Kaiba was, when Kaiba found himself giving a humble bow.

_"Hem-ek, Ankh! Udja! Seneb! Em heset net Ra."_ Seto said, before he straightened up again. For a long moment, Yuugi stared at him. (His friends were staring bug eyed, as if Seto had sprouted a pair of antlers) before there was a flash from the puzzle, and Yuugi bowed humbly.

_"Em hotep nefer, sen." _Yuugi replied, before straightening back up and offering Seto a gentle smile. It was then that Seto realized what was happening, and he lurched over, grabbing Yuugi by the collar and lifting him up. Tea held Joey and Tristan back, certain that Seto wasn't really going to hurt Yuugi.

"What did you do to me?" Seto snarled. Yuugi stared back at him with cold red eyes.

"I did nothing. I just showed you who you really are."

"What the fuck are you talking about? You're insane!" Seto snapped. Once again, Yuugi smiled.

"Yet you are carrying the item with you anyway."

Seto glowered and threw Yuugi to the ground, snarling in disgust. Then another sharp voice rang out, Tea's.

"Why can't you just accept things? Why do you have to be so arrogant and such a jerk!" She snapped. Seto turned around, glaring.

"Because it's the only thing that keeps me alive."

* * *

><p>The bird was back.<p>

Seto glared at the owl, which seemed to be very attached to Mokuba for some reason. It clung to his shoulders, clicking its beak at Seto in distaste. Mokuba was practically glowing with excitement, because of the letter that was clutched in Seto's hand. It was a letter addressed to Seto, instructing him to fly to London and go to a place called "Diagon Alley" in order to pick up supplies he needed to teach, as well as supplies that Mokuba needed for school.

Also, Mokuba was allowed to keep the bird, since it had been pecking incessantly at the staff until it got back to Mokuba. Its name was, according to the mad old man, Arthur. Seto swore that the extra feathers on its head were eyebrows that were in a constant glare at everyone. Seto would have laughed if the damn thing didn't piss him off so much.

To further add to his frustration, it took several hours to book a flight to London, because he wasn't sure anyone but Roland was able to keep his company afloat for more than two minutes. Thankfully, Roland agreed to temporarily take hold of his corporation while Seto studied abroad. Seto was also able to have the veto over everything, just to make sure that he wouldn't come home to a bankrupt corporation. The damn bird didn't make it any easier, since it kept pecking at Seto's head whenever he raised his voice.

Seto was starting to look into the religion most probable for his life.

* * *

><p>Twelve hours and a lot of whining later, Seto was standing outside a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Mokuba was bouncing with excitement, and Seto was...there.<p>

Walking through the pub, Seto found himself standing in front of a brick wall. The Millennium Rod was burning brightly in his hand, and Seto looked at it curiously. Perhaps it was electronic...

"Hit the wall with it." Mokuba suggested. Seto looked at him skeptically.

"The letter said we have to get in here using a wand. Hit the wall, I mean, it's a magic stick, right?" Mokuba suggested. Seto rolled his eyes, lightly tapping the brick with the glowing rod.

To his disbelief, and Mokuba's growing excitement, the wall divided, and Seto found himself staring at a row of shops. A million (insane) people in (tacky) robes were shuffling around, holding bags of things. Mokuba cheered in excitement, running ahead, stopped only by Seto.

"Are you insane? Remember all the times you've been kidnapped? I'd rather keep you with me for more than six months, Mokuba." Seto scolded, holding Mokuba by the back of his collar. The black haired boy sighed, relenting.

"Fine...but we have to hurry up..." he grumbled.

The two brothers went through the stores quickly, mostly due to Kaiba's desire to be out of there as soon as possible. The strangest experience of all was at Ollivander's, where the Kaibas got their wand. It took Mokuba only four tries to get his. Unicorn hair core, holly wood, 10 inches, and good for defense against the dark arts. It took Kaiba, however, a good twenty wands to get to his. It was only when Ollivander pulled down an old box that Kaiba was able to find his.

"These are specimens that I never thought I would use again. Crafted back when this shop first opened...you're a different one, indeed. Your magic is so old, so dark...you will be a great one..."

Seto decided to ignore that, and instead focus on the pout Mokuba was giving at not being praised like Seto.

Seto's wand was 13 inches, made of holly like his brother's, and it had a feather from an Antiois, the falcons of upper and lower Egypt. Seto was tempted to stab Ollivander with the Rod when he heard that. They returned to Domino, and Seto locked all of their things away, forgetting it until the time to leave came.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, the Kaiba brothers entered the train. Mokuba sat with the first years, and Seto went to the back, clutching his briefcase, and deciding to sleep until they arrived at Hogwarts.<p>

* * *

><p>AN Please review!


End file.
